The Sultan
Sultan Hamed Bobolonius the II and final Sultan of Agrabah. The Sultan was a childish, elderly monarch who did such a poor job as sultan that it led to downfall and destruction of his entire kingdom. Early life Hamed was born into the long, successful line of the royal family of Agrabah, which spanned back generations^2. When Hamed was a child he longed for the attention of his parents but alas they were too busy ruling a country and trying to help it's citizens prosper, to pay attention to their son. So they hired a British nanny to watch over their son. The nanny at first tried to help raise Hamed to be a hardworking and educated young man, but after a week grew tired of him and had the local toymaker create Hamed some toys to keep him preoccupied while the nanny would eat the palace's food and nap. Hamed then from a young age grew an unhealthy addiction to toys, for he used toys to fill the gap in his heart where his parents love should've been. As a few years passed, Hamed's parents passed away in a fatal trip to the used Camel salesperson in which they both at the same time got booted into a bucket of toxic waste someone accidentally left out in the open. So upon a young age, Hamed was forced into the throne. Thus beginning the downfall of a once great nation. The Sultan's Excellent Judge of Character The Sultan soon discovered that he had no idea how to rule a country so he decided that he needed to hire a Royal Vizier to help him make decisions and basically live, for he would often forget how to eat. He then held open auditions for Royal Vizier of Agrabah. He had a rather large turn out. Many people who gained fame in the future auditioned, such as Gwonam, Merlin, Waluigi, the fresh fish guy, Osama Bin Laden, and many more. He eventually settled on a tall, dark, and sinister, ugly man known as Jafar. The Sultan was impressed by Jafar's....err....well technically he was hypnotized into hiring Jafar but the point is he hired Jafar as the Royal Vizier. The Sultan's Later Life and Downfall As the years passed Agrabah soon fell into despair with the tyrant of a sultan in command. Pretty soon 103% of the citizens were starving and many were forced to take on many extra jobs in order to afford one small meal a day and pay for the sultan's toy tax. (The Sultan would tax the citizens to help pay for his unhealthy toy obsession) and the citizens who didn't take on extra jobs were forced forced into the life of crime. Only -18% of the citizens could fully support themselves and their families. Pretty soon the socioeconomic status of inequality was all messed up. On top of all that the people who had it worst ironically were the toymakers. Not only did the sultan not pay for his toys, but he had every toymaker in the kingdom enslaved, put in a dungeon, then he had their familes killed (so they could spend more time focused on building toys), and forced to build toys for his amusement 24/7 until they died of exhaustion. The Royal Vizier Jafar was shocked and appauled by the sultan's behavior. Jafar had to force the sultan to do his job via hypnosis for ages, until the day his demonically posessed parrot gave him the idea of taking over as sultan. The Sultan's Likes and Dislikes LIKES * Toys!!! * Playing with his toys. * Collecting toys. * Painting portraits of his toys. * Smelling toys. * Touching toys. * Tasting toys. * Singing ballads about toys. * Putting toys in his pants. * Passionately kissing toys. * Books about toys. * Toy's Story series. * Pretending he's a toy. * Dr. Steel's World Domination Toys. * Taking toys from children that he wishes to own. * Avoiding doing any work. * The false belief that he is an excellent judge of character. * Putting off his daughter's marriage, because he might miss play time with his toys if he has to organize a wedding. * His concubines. * Watching his subjects starve while he feasts about a ten course meal. * How hot his daughter Jasmine is. DISLIKES * When a toy breaks. * When a child has a toy that he wants. * When Jafar nags him do his job. * When one of his concubines has a child and he has to dispose of his bastard son or daughter along with executing the concubine. ((Too much work for the poor Sultan to do)) * Not being able to bang Jasmine since she's his daughter. ((He does have some morals after all)) * When Jafar is forced hypnotize him to do his job. * When Prince Achmed waged war against Agrabah because Jasmine attempted to murder him, via tiger. Trivia * The Sultan once considered having a plastic surgeon turn him into a real life toy. * The Sultan wanted to enslave Geppetto but since he lived in Italy was unable to obtain the toymaker. * He tried to kidnap Santa Claus once. * He once tried to live on a toy only diet, but realized he couldn't consume plastic so returned to regular food. Category:Disney Category:Childish Characters Category:Kings Category:Old Category:Fat Characters Category:Fathers Category:RISD Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Characters